


With a Moon's Turn

by calliope (sailorvenusgold)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorvenusgold/pseuds/calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fanxing drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the beginning is the best place to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse

_Lost_ is the only thing running through Yifan’s mind as he navigates his way through the SM building, eventually ending up by some stairs. He thinks it is a fitting metaphor for his new life in South Korea - he is just as lost at work as he is in the city. 

He kind of wants to cry, and is honestly quite close, except he doesn’t because he also kind of wants to keep this cold, aloof persona he’s nurturing and it’s really handy in scaring the other trainees who think they can bully him.

Yifan’s eyes are still stinging when he knocks into someone smaller, forcing his large hands out to go and steady the other. What peers out from his chest are dazed ( _dreamy_ ) looking eyes under a head of chestnut before they realise the situation they’ve put themselves in and abruptly take a step back.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” the stranger says in Mandarin, surprising Yifan. The other notices the look on his face and switches to accented Korean, introducing himself as _Yixing_.

“I’m Yifan,” he replies in Mandarin, stunning the smaller for a bit before he smiles, revealing the cutest dimple Yifan has seen on anyone ever. The other gasps a bit before making his way to the stairs. Before he sets foot, he turns to face Yifan.

“I think this is just the beginning,” Yixing says cryptically, not leaving Yifan any room to reply.

He can’t help but hope that Yixing will be right.


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing never thought that he was guilty of those crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr users AU

 

Yixing didn’t really know much about Yifan, most of his intel was from the ‘about’ section of his blog. They _were_ mutuals, but the other seemed to be closer to his best friend Luhan and so neither of them felt the real need to communicate with each other. However, Yifan had been following him since the beginning, and it _was_ nice to have someone in your notes every day.

But because they’re not that close, he doesn’t expect to be tagged by him in a post by him and he certainly doesn’t expect it to be so… _accusing_.

 

**galacicals**

call out post for @zyxx1007!!!!

  * too hot to handle? the actual sun????
  * kills me every time
  * a literal angel….. like damn…….. what is he doing here with us sinners
  * doesn’t post enough selfies



#don’t forget the dimple #never forget the dimple #these are it these are his only flaws

 

Saying Yixing is surprised is an understatement to say the least, but he can’t say he isn’t a little flattered. Although he is guilty of practically never showing his face, Yifan is his binary opposite and his cheeks warm at the thought of such an attractive guy thinking of him in that way.

He grabs his phone and searches for a suitable selfie which he then attaches to a reblog of Yifan’s post, along with the caption ‘fix your list’.

Yixing giddily waits for the response.


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more endearing than annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse, based on these gifs

Yifan realises that Yixing becomes restless when he’s jealous.

The younger doesn’t get jealous easily and even when he does, there’s not enough of a personality shift that it becomes apparent to the others – but _he_ notices.

Under the influence of the green eyed monster Yixing becomes fidgety and nervous and nibbles on his lip more, risks glances at the older with less care in front of the cameras, and becomes impishly possessive.

As in whenever Yifan is meant to be next to another member, Yixing instantly bounces right next to him (like the cute bunny the fans like to compare him to) in a subtle attempt to take his attention. To be fair, it does work – Yifan is so undeniable whipped for Yixing.

The real high point of the situation was when Yixing had absentmindedly said “I really love you” in front of Chanyeol and a camera (and an additional large audience of people behind their screens), leaving Yifan cotton-mouthed and frozen while Chanyeol had laughed.

He should have seen it coming. He caught Yixing out of the corner of his eyes, with his brows furrowed and teeth worrying his bottom lip. The younger’s fingers were itching for action, fumbling with his shirt, pockets, anything. In theory, he could have prevented his own embarrassment.

But a jealous Yixing means that he can make it up to him with cuddles – and who doesn’t want that.


	4. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there is no one like Yifan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanxing as childhood friends AU

Six year old Yixing sits, perched on a dining room chair, valiantly guarding the oven which held his mum’s Christmas cookies.

His mum had been against allowing him cut out the cookies, she said the edges on the cutters were too sharp, but she had let him decorate them once they cooled which was even better because that meant that he could snack on the icing and sugar pearls and sprinkles while working.

Once the cookies are cooked and cooled, Yixing first watches his mother take a star and dip it into one of the coloured icings before placing it in front of him, leaving him to deck each point with different candies. While he works, he has an epiphany.

“Mama, can I give a cookie for Yifan-ge?” implores Yixing.

“Of course you can Xing-Xing,” his mother replies, smiling indulgently. He grins back, but his face drops, lips pursing.

“Can he get a snowflake? Ge should get a snowflake.” The words are said with as much conviction as a six year old can muster that his mother cannot disagree.

She covers a snowflake cookie in blue icing then places it in front of Yixing to work on.

 

-

 

Yixing buzzes with excitement throughout his first classes, impatiently waiting for playtime to see Yifan.

He thinks about the cookie sitting in his tray right now and the look on his ge’s face when he sees the all the work and effort he had put into it. He was so careful in adding the sugar pearls, making sure that they were perfectly placed on the points. He even got his mum to ice the pretty lines on the cookie so he knows it looks extra good! But just to be on the safe side, Yixing had popped a green dragon sticker on the cellophane wrapper to keep it closed because Yifan _loved_ green and dragons.

When the bell rings and the teacher dismisses them, he makes a dash to grab the cookie and runs off to the corner of the playground where he knows Yifan waits for him.

 

-

 

“GE!” Yixing cheers when he sees the older boy. The other’s thick brows furrow when he sees the younger bounding towards him.

“What is Xing?” Yifan asks. Yixing gives him a toothy smile and hands Yifan the clear package.

“It’s a snowflake because there’s no one like you ge!”

Yifan blushes as Yixing locks him in a bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the idea I had for this prompt was gonna be a lot more angsty but I liked this one better.


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cute guy in the chair makes Yixing blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentist AU
> 
> I have never had a tooth extraction so I have literally no idea what happens during one, this is all research.

Because Yixing wanted to become a dentist, work experience was necessary and so this is why he finds himself shadowing a dentist currently performing a wisdom tooth extraction on a very attractive guy.

When he had been sent out to call for _Yifan_ – he made sure to remember his name – he was so immediately attracted that it was embarrassing. The man’s height and blonde hair and attractive face had caused him to choke when he bided the other to follow him, which in turn prompted a concerned pull of the face from the handsome giant. Thankfully, _he_ was the one walking in front so the other didn’t have to see his red face.

Before the procedure, he noticed the other’s eyes sharply focused on him, following him as he had gone through the usual routine before the actual meaty bit of the operation. It had made him self-conscious and awkward. It’s also makes it so much more difficult to discreetly look at a cute person when they happen to be staring at everything you do.

“If you could please bite down now,” the dentist says to Yifan, breaking Yixing out of his train of thought. Right, he’s almost done now. The dentist instructs him to get Yifan an ice pack while he runs through regular post-op details. When he brings one to the dentist and sits down, the doctor has given the taller man a list of additional info and asks him if there’s anything else he needs.

“Uh yeah... Can I just sit down for a bit?” Yifan asks. Yixing shifts in his spot. He guessed Yifan would have a deep voice.

“Of course, we’re closing for the day anyway,” the dentist complies. “I just hope you don’t mind staying with Yixing for a bit? He has to finish up his notes.”

He doesn’t. He’d already finished so he could avoid the other’s keen eyes watching him. He squirms when the dentist leaves the room, but resolves to fake writing. If the guy had to sit down, he wouldn’t notice anything anyway.

A sterile silence settles in the room for a couple of minutes until Yifan decides to startle him.

“Are you single?”

Yixing’s head spins to look at Yifan in shock. The other’s words were slurred and his eyes seemed unfocused, hazy, but the question had come out of _his_ mouth. Yixing suddenly feels as if he was the one under an anaesthetic.

“What?” Yixing asks dumbly.

“It’s just that...” Yifan pauses, his eyes squinting, “You’re really hot you know?”

Yixing splutters and flushes. This isn’t really a situation he’s been in before so he has no idea how to handle it. He also has no idea how to deal with Yifan’s sudden burst of tears.

Shit.

“You don’t have to reject me this badly,” the blond sniffs, “I know I was aiming too high with you.” This brings about a fresh wave of sobs from the taller man.

“NO! No. You’re hot too!” Suffice to say, Yixing panics. His words stun Yifan who looks at him with his mouth parted, clutching his ice pack to his face. Then he grins.

“So you’ll go out with me?” Yifan asks again, obviously ogling Yixing.

“Okay.” This is way farther than Yixing had thought he would get with this guy (he thought he wouldn’t at all), but the mutual interest gets him. The blond stands up to slowly punch the air and whoops.

“Oh my god... I’ve scored so much...” he slurs, “Well, I’ve done everything I needed to do.”

Yifan slaps Yixing on the backside before letting him lead the way out.


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are drawn to each other like a moth to a flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse

The MC’s comment fills Yixing with a sort of thrill – “you two were born to be a match” – and he knows it does the same to Yifan when they look into each other’s eyes, desire and wonder filling his orbs as he looks at Yixing.

In the journey back to the dorm, he is still buzzing and is only lulled when he feels Yifan squeeze his thigh. The action is familiar – like Yifan – and he smiles.

He stares out the darkened window. He knows they share a special bond – they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame.

Yixing finds himself wondering if they were perhaps two lovers who had met each other in their past lives. Again and again, wading amongst a new wave of people, but each time they would find each other because fate had tied their two destinies to each other in a tight knot.

It would take a lot to sever them.


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only on special occasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Fanxing, high school AU

Yifan waits for Yixing outside her house, her heart drumming underneath her skin.

Ever since Yixing had agreed to actually go to prom, she had been excited to go and from that affirmative moment, she had planned every precise detail from her outfit to every little piece of jewellery to make endure she looked baller for prom.

She was just worried about Yixing.

Her girlfriend wasn’t one to dress up, not because she abhorred dresses but because she didn’t see the point in it at all. But somehow, probably through black magic, she found herself now before Yixing’s doorstep waiting for the results.

Yifan is certainly not disappointed. Yixing looks resplendent in purple chiffon, the fabric floating around her as if she was an angel.

And because she’s Yifan she chokes at the sight and startles Yixing.

“Do I look alright?” she says, biting her lip. Yifan curses.

“Of course! No - better than alright!” Yifan sputters when she finally finds her voice. Yixing beams and grasps her hand.

“You look good too - even taller with your heels, but I love tall,” she replies as she drags them to Luhan’s car. “You can do my hair on the way.”


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Companion
> 
> In a world of fairies and nymphs and elves, Yifan would still choose Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval fantasy AU featuring Xiumin, Luhan, Tao and Sehun

“Will you come with me to see the princess?”

When Yifan asks this, Yixing looks reluctant and unsettled but he knows the other won’t say no – Yixing wouldn’t _ever_ let him do anything stupid on his own.

“I guess,” he mumbles. It’s enough and warrants Yixing a gleeful grin.

 

-

 

They leave in the dead of night to see Yifan’s potential wife. He waits for the younger man to emerge from the kitchen doors of the palace and just as he thinks Yixing won’t show, he appears in his green cloak, huddling his food stuffed pack Yifan’s stomach settles.

“Let’s go already!” Yixing hisses, “If your father executes me, I don’t want your stupid face to be the last thing I see.”

Yifan huffs and helps Yixing get on his horse before getting on himself. He knows his quips don’t mean anything by the way Yixing’s hands clasp around his waist.

 

-

It is still night in the forest between Yifan’s kingdom and the princess’, when Yifan and Yixing encounter their first situation – a very _angry_ fairy.

Yifan had heedlessly guided his horse near a fairy’s nest, almost trampling a fairy who was sleeping peacefully. Apparently, the fairy had a partner, who had flown towards them and thumped Yifan on the forehead, startling the prince and his companion before promptly shifting into human height.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The fairy’s pretty face scrunched up into something murderous, eyes firm on Yifan, “You could have killed Minseok!”

 “It’s alright, Luhan,” Minseok says, morphing into human height also. He places his hand on Luhan’s arm, the other visibly calming with the touch.

“It’s not,” Luhan’s lips shift into a pout, “I don’t what I would do without you…”

With the two fairies so engrossed with each other, Yifan steers his horse away from the scene before Yixing is exposed to a very flashy coupling.

 

-

 

When Yifan hears the morning lark, he decides it’s a good time for breakfast. He doesn’t want to wake Yixing, who had fallen asleep on his back, but they hadn’t eaten since the feast last night and he had been hit by a sudden craving for some cured meat for the past fifteen minutes.

The prince turns to look at Yixing, head draped over his shoulder. He looks so peaceful, lips slightly parted to let out steady breaths and eyelids closed, pretty lashes framing his pretty cheeks. Yifan nudges his head with his own, dragging Yixing out of his sleep. The latter blearily opens his eyes and stretches.

“Where are we?” Yixing mumbles.

“We’re by the river now, and its morning – we’re going to eat.”

Yixing yawns before agreeing and hops off the horse, going off to ration his pack. Yifan follows suit to lead the horse to the riverbank, allowing it to drink its fill.

He turns to see Yixing, sitting nearby tearing off chunks of bread to eat.

“Hey! Save some for me,” Yifan whines as he sits down with his back to the river. The other rolls his eyes, but concedes dividing the loaf in his hand by half and then half again, giving Yifan one of the quarters.

They’re not ones to speak while eating anyway, but the prince can sense that Yixing is hiding something and he doesn’t want to go through the whole journey with the other anxious or annoyed.

But before he can voice his thoughts, he feels wet and cold fingers creep around his neck before a hand runs down his chest, under his shirt.

“Who do we have here?” a soft voice questions. Yifan’s eyes dart to Yixing, who can only sit and stare and blink slowly. The other hand trails down his arm and examines one of his large hands – “A prince, I haven’t had one before,” the voice croons, turning Yifan’s seal ring between his fingers.

Yifan manages to shake out of his shock and reacts embarrassingly late, standing up and whiling round to see a handsome figure with leonine eyes and lips quirked in a smirk. A _nymph_ – and a very _naked_ one at that. Yifan moves to shield Yixing from him.

“It’s been great meeting you –”

“– Zitao –”

“– Right. But we really have to go now,” Yifan says as he drags Yixing to the horse and hoists him up. The other is still stunned.

“Well… make sure to go by this way when you return,” Zitao says, winking as Yifan pulls himself up and grabs the reins.

“Sure!” he calls out as he gallops far, far away. He definitely _won’t_.

 

-

 

Yifan doesn’t stop the horse from trotting for up to two hours, still paranoid because of the previous incident. Yixing soon gets sick.

“ _Please_ , Yifan, we need to stop,” he implores, nails digging into his side. Yifan thinks that they are far enough from any body of water and agrees.

Yixing is too happy to have a break from uncomfortably sitting on a horse and jumps off with a cry of glee. However, this attracts attention.

A tall (but not as tall as himself, Yifan thinks), lean figure approaches them. His face is handsome and long with sharp eyes and thick brows, and interestingly, pointed ears. An elf. Yifan hears Yixing gasp.

“We’re sorry for traipsing on your territory” – Yixing makes a sweeping bow – “We were just looking to rest.”

The elf looks surprised at Yixing’s admission, as if he wasn’t used to his response.

“N-no, it’s fine,” he stammers, “This isn’t mine anyway.” His lips draw into a thin line.

“Well – I’m Yixing and this is Yifan,” he says and smiles gently at the elf who returns it hesitantly.

“I-I’m Sehun.”

Yifan is annoyed by the lack of caution Yixing takes with the elf, but seeing as Yixing hadn’t wanted to go with him in the first place he leaves it, only frowning at the scene before him.

“Are you hungry?” Yixing asks. The elf nods. His friend reaches into his pack and fishes out one of the quarters of bread from the morning and presses it into Sehun’s hand. The latter panics.

“I don’t have anything to give to you,” Sehun admits with wide eyes. Yixing makes to say it doesn’t matter but Sehun beats him to it by producing a white starflower from his pocket. The elf’s face flushes. Yifan’s eye twitches.

“This has elfin magic to keep it alive even plucked,” Sehun says bashfully when Yixing takes it in awe.

Yifan wants to scoff. Who just happens to have a magically charmed flower at hand to give someone? A deviant that’s who. Yifan, as Yixing’s future ruler has to keep him from harm.

“Um, Yixing? We have to go,” Yifan interrupts. He watches as Yixing apologises to the elf before following him to the horse.

 

-

 

It is when Yixing makes to wear the flower in his hair that Yifan realises something. Well two things. Yixing looks absolutely radiant with flowers in his hair and that doesn’t care about meeting the princess; this whole mission was so that he could spend time with Yixing, just as they used to before he had been dragged away from the younger due to princely duties. He stops the horse and jumps off.

“Fan? What are you doing?” Yixing asks. Yifan smiles at the nickname and grips Yixing’s billowy shirt in hand to pull him down for a kiss. When he lets go, he sees that the younger has gone the prettiest shade of pink. Yifan smirks and gets back on.

“I’m taking us home,” he says, grabbing the reins. Yifan makes sure to use a completely different route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading today because I'm in Belgium tomorrow and I don't know if I can upload this then


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is Yifan's favourite customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza delivery AU

“One medium vegetarian and one medium Hawaiian, is that correct sir?”

Yifan’s ears perk up at the order and he glances at Jongdae on the phone whom he finds returning his side eye.

“Great, we’ll have it ready as soon as possible; enjoy your meal.” Jongdae hangs up and turns to face Yifan. The latter rounds on him.

“I swear to God, if that’s not actu-”

“Dude chill, I’m not fucking with you this time,” Jongdae smirks, “But it would be pretty fucking funny if you fell for it five times in three days.”

Jongdae cackles as he leaves to tell Chanyeol Yixing’s order.

-

He doesn’t want to show it (especially to Jongdae and Chanyeol), but Yifan is itching to see Yixing again.

He could still remember the first time he delivered to Yixing’s house. Jongdae had looked at the customer’s order and made a face.

“Hey, Yifan. This guy’s your perfect match. You’re the only two people in the world that like pineapple on pizza.”

After Yifan had swatted Jongdae on the end and argued for a solid five minutes on how the younger was wrong and why pineapple was the best topping (“it balances the saltiness!”), he drives to Yixing’s flat.

Except, when he arrived, he was not expecting the most beautiful and ethereal stranger in a tantalisingly low-cut tank top to answer the door. But Yixing had and subsequently stole his heart.

“Uh,” he says intelligently. Yixing, always an angel, takes the lead.

“Oh! Thanks so much, we’re starving,” Yixing says and takes the pizza boxes off his hands. He flashes his dimple when he hands Yifan the money. “Keep the change, I’ve never gotten such a cute delivery guy.”

Yifan hadn’t stop thinking about Yixing since.

-

“Lover boy. The delivery’s ready,” Jongdae says grinning. As if Yifan hadn’t been keeping an eye on Chanyeol the entire time.

When he goes to take the boxes, Jongdae follows him.

“I take it I won’t be seeing you until tomorrow? Ya know, because you’re gonna bang.” Jongdae’s grin has become Cheshire. Yifan leaves but not without hearing a “someone’s eager to make a move!”

-

He shouldn’t be nervous, he’s done this so many times (but not enough with Yixing) yet he can still feel something like full-fat anxiety sloshing around in his stomach when it comes to the dimpled boy.

He knocks on the door waiting for the click of the lock to signal Yixing’s appearance. Who he gets instead is his roomate, Luhan, who rolls his eyes at him and yells for Yixing before moving away.

He looks confused, tilting his head in a savagely cute way which makes Yifan squirm.

“I don’t think we ordered pizza?” Yixing’s words punch a way to his gut.

“But Jongdae said-”

Fuck. Jongdae.

“Well… since you came all this way, we might as well take it. How much do I owe you?”

Yixing’s gentle smile is worth so much more than the pizzas. Besides, he can steal the cash off of Jongdae any time.

“It’s on the house,” Yifan states. Yixing looks surprised and because the boy is a literal saint he won’t take that for an answer.

“You should have some pizza then. For your trouble. Come in,” Yixing says as he grabs Yifan’s wrist.

Yifan doesn’t bone Yixing that night, but they unite against Luhan over pineapple on pizza, and Yixing promises him a date (because he may have also had a crush on the delivery guy).


	10. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think Yixing doesn’t know about his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17th century Europe AU  
> Warning: Character Death

Yixing sees the other villagers smile at him in pity, eyebrows hunched in worry over him as if he doesn’t know.

They’re wrong. Yifan’s his husband; he knows everything about him - and he knows that his husband is a werewolf.

He first found out when Yifan slipped out of their bed, waking him up his from sleep, and crept out of their house. Yixing went to see where he went and had cried and cried, thinking that Yifan was sleeping with someone else behind his back, and resolved to leave him the next morning. He had been sobbing for so hard and for so long that he hadn’t noticed the large wolf approach him until it was licking his face free of the salty tears.

Yixing had wanted to scream, call for help, anything but when he looked into the black wolf’s eyes, he knew it was his husband, his Yifan.

He hesitantly placed his arms around the beast’s neck and pulled him closer; the wolf keened in his touch.

When he woke up in the morning, he saw Yifan sleeping in between his legs, head on his chest where the wolf’s had been.

-

Chanyeol lets it slip that the villagers ars looking for a wolf, a large obsidian beast and that they plan to kill it during the next full moon, a week away.

Vibrant rumours arose, that the wolf slaughtered children in their bed, that it was the devil himself and was there to steal away the women of the village.

The truth of it was that Yifan would pilfer chickens and lambs from farms on the outskirts in his wolf form in order to satisfy his hunger at night.

However the villagers wanted his life in return for a small amount of livestock and it just wasn’t fair.

-

Yixing tries his hardest to prevent Yifan from leaving, latching all the doors and windows locked that night and holding him tight in his sleep. He can’t just let him go.

But Yifan in his wolf form is stronger and he slips from their bed, Yixing’s only alarm being the splintering of their back door when Yifan breaks through.

The villagers wait, gathering around Chanyeol’s uncle’s farm, men at the ready to pull the triggers on their shot guns.

Yifan rustles through the foliage and into the sheep’s pen, so dark and shadowy he almost can’t be seen, but it is only almost and when Chanyeol pulls the trigger, he hits the wolf in the neck.

The silver bullet glints in the moonlight.

The men cheer and move towards the centre of the village, eager to share the story but Yixing runs over to the felled beast sobbing and willing Yifan, his heart and soul, to live.

But the wolf remains felled because only a silver bullet can kill a werewolf.

-

Even after the incident, Yixing can still see the villagers look at him in pity, as if they hadn’t caused him to become a hollow shell.

The villagers don’t know about the bullets he has waiting for each one of them.


	11. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to predict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Yixing knows that Yifan likes him.

He might look like he’s always off with the fairies, and to be honest, sometimes he is, but he also sees and knows a lot and he sees how Yifan acts around him when they’re together (and sometimes when they’re apart).

He sees how Yifan looks at him, how his sharp eyes both soften and brighten when they see each other, how he looks at him from behind his lashes out of an almost-reverence.

He knows the lengths Yifan goes to for him, so that he is comfortable during the day. He knows that the older glares at those who think they can bully him, that he’ll embarrass himself so that Yixing will feel better if he needs to. Yifan will walk in front of him in crowded corridors so he doesn’t have to deal with the shoving and poking, and he knows that when he grabs for Yixing’s hand, that it isn’t just for the purpose of navigation, but that he likes the feel of the smaller hand in his, the physical hold telling others of the stronger bond between them.

He should be prepared for what Luhan tells him - that Yifan is planning to confess - but all that he can do in front of Luhan’s impish face is wait for his throat to stop constricting, wait for his heart to slow down, wait for his mind to supply his mouth with words so all he does is stand in utter shock while Luhan still cackles.

Yixing doesn’t want to see Yifan yet because he isn’t prepared, he doesn’t know what to do or say because he likes him back.

He likes Yifan’s heady stares, he likes his attention, he likes the way in which Yifan treats him because he likes Yifan.

So when Yifan finds him, after seeking the younger out the entire day, Yixing does the only thing that his mind has supplied him with ever since Luhan told him about Yifan’s intentions.

He kisses him.


	12. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan toys with Yixing’s not-so-little fixation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse  
> Warning: Sexual References

It dawns on Yifan that Yixing has a thing for his hands.

He realises this one afternoon, when Yixing is settled on his lap and he plays with his hands while Yifan tries to watch TV (tries because he can’t focus with his cute boyfriend fidgeting on his lap).

What Yixing says during their cuddle session is so quiet that he barely hears it but he manages anyway and it stirs something (or many things) inside of him.

“They’re so big,” Yixing says absentmindedly. And this is when he figures out that his boyfriend has some sort of fetish for his hands.

At first, Yifan doesn’t know what to do with this piece of knowledge, too busy trying to not pop a boner over the statement in the middle of the living room, but over the course of a couple of days, he realises that he can have fun with this.

-

During interviews where they sit next to each other, he makes sure to stroke or pat or squeeze Yixing’s thigh to gather the younger’s reaction.

Yifan gets what he’s looking for when he sees Yixing squirm and fidget in his seat, faint pink emerging across his cheeks. It was cute (and slightly arousing) and only confirmed Yixing’s fascination with Yifan’s hands.

One of those days he decides mix it up and abruptly pats him on the backside (giving a little squeeze) and the other is so flustered that he stands so still and Yifan is afraid that he’s broken him.

But he knows he hasn’t when Yixing backs him up against his bedroom door, a quivering mess, practically begging him to fuck him.

 

The results of Yifan’s experiment turn out to be very pleasing.


	13. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a human boyfriend poses its problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan is a vampire AU

“Please Yixing, let me in,” whines Yifan ad he bangs on the door. He finds himself on his boyfriend’s doorstep, right before sunrise and so right before inevitable death - unless Yixing decides against it.

Yifan hears the crack of a window opening and Yixing, radiant, poking his head outside, looking down in annoyance as he spots the source of his unwanted wake-up call.

“No, Yifan,” he says as he rolls his eyes. So he clearly hasn’t forgotten.

Yifan’s eyes flit over eastwards, watching the tendrils of sun creep over the rooftops. He starts again - “It’s almost sunrise, Xing.”

“Yeah, I know, you woke me up,” Yixing says as he glares at Yifan. There’s a long pause before the former utters anything else. He levels Yifan before huffing and saying, “I can’t believe you tried to bite me.”

Yifan deflates against the door as he hears Yixing’s accusing words. He couldn’t help it at the time, the human had looked so peaceful sleeping and his neck so tempting. Of course, when his fangs had barely grazed Yixing’s neck, the other had screamed bloody murder and rapidly rounded on Yifan, ending in the vampire’s expulsion from Yixing’s house earlier that night. Now it was nearing dawn and Yixing was still denying him entrance.

“I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean it,” Yifan mumbles mournfully, looking at his feet. He doesn’t see Yixing’s eyes soften.

“You’re gonna have to make it up you know,” Yixing says trying to maintain his sharp tone.

“I know! I promise! I will - big time!” Yifan cries. He would be on his knees if the sun wasn’t already hot on his heels.

“Alright... I’ll let you in.”


	14. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing prays to his god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a preview of a larger fic that I have so enjoy a bit of Yifan is a god AU/Mythology inspired AU

Yifan watches the prince prostrate himself on his temple’s cold stone floors, so low that his tears don’t run down his face but pool on the floor. The boy’s trembling hands rise from the ground to grasp around the statue’s – his – knees in supplication before teary words release themselves from the prince’s pretty mouth.

“My lord,” Yixing begins, “I would never think to beg you. My words are not worthy to be heard by your ears.” The prince looks into the statue’s eyes with reverence, as if he understands that Yifan is listening, is looking at him, and he looks so achingly beautiful in the lantern lit room with tears brimming his lashes.

So tragically mortal, the god thinks as he listens to the boy continue.

“But my people are suffering. Your quarrel is not with the people, it is with my father; do not take your wrath out on them. If you will – you may take it out on me.

“My father – he is still the king and although he is proud and stubborn, it makes him steadfast. Luhan is the heir, and my beloved brother also – he will be a good king. But I am just a second son and I am no warrior – what need will the kingdom have of me?”

Yifan wants to protest against his sweet lips. Yixing has never been or will be useless. But this is fate and even he, powerful as he is, cannot change the direction of time’s winds. Besides, Yifan could not refuse his favourite devotee.


	15. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't what he asked for but it was what he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop au

“I think you’ve got a stalker,” gestures Luhan not at all subtly to the tall waiter, (Kris, says his name tag) who had been hovering amongst the nearby tables, wiping surfaces that he had already cleaned.

Yixing turns to said stalker and sees him flush scarlet at the accusation, slinking off to hide behind the counter.

“You didn’t have to be so obvious,” Yixing says, glancing at Kris who now refuses to look at him, a stark contrast to before, when he could not stop staring.

Luhan rolls his eyes at him over the rim of his coffee mug.

“It was getting kinda sad, killed my vibe,” Luhan grumbles. “Anyway, why are you so defensive? Do you like him?”

Yixing stammers at this but Luhan promptly ignores him when he sees Minseok enter the café, turning into goo at the sight of his boyfriend. He scoffs when Luhan asks to leave, but otherwise doesn’t protest; trying to keep Luhan from Minseok would probably result in death and he doesn’t want to risk seeing if that would actually be the case.

It’s about five minutes later when a large hand places a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. Yixing panics a bit and looks up to see Kris fidgeting above him. They stare at each other for a solid minute.

“This isn’t my-”

“-order. I know, it’s on me,” Kris says, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s to say sorry for bothering you.”

“No, no, you didn’t bother me, it was Luhan. And don’t mind him, he’s a pissy person,” Yixing offers. He considers it a success when he sees Kris give him a small smile. He returns it with his dimple before starting again. “If you keep bothering me, will I get more free things?”

“Well, when I take you out on a date and you don’t like it, I’ll pay for the entire night,” Kris replies. Yixing decides that Kris doesn’t bother him at all.


	16. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan should have been paying more attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse based on their very coincidental choices in outerwear

“Thanks Duizhang,” is all Yifan hears before his hotel room door slams shut.

Yifan opens his bleary eyes to find the spot next to him devoid of (a beautifully naked) Yixing and groans. Of course. Yixing had to leave early for Seoul and would have no time for a morning quickie before he left – very unfortunate.

With now clearer vision, he surveys the room for his clothes strewn recklessly across the floor and furniture. Most of his clothing is in check, shoes, shirt, jeans, underwear – it’s just his jacket missing. Yifan sighs. He’s done it again.

His phone buzzes on the bedside table and he immediately knows it’s Yixing. Unlocking it, he opens the message to find a cute selfie from his boyfriend wearing his missing jacket.

Yixing:  
   I look good in it ^-^

Yifan:  
   This is like.... the third time

Yifan:  
   What will the fans think??

Yixing:  
   They’ll think you’re a very considerate        boyfriend :P

Yixing:  
   But thank you again <3333

Yifan puts his phone down with a smile and goes back go sleep.


	17. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU

His mother grabs his attention with a squeeze of his hand and he turn his head up at her.

“Do you want to take a look at the merman Yifan?” she asks. Yifan nods. The rest of the exhibit bores him. She hums and with their linked hands, she guides him to the area of the museum with the merman feature.

Yifan gasps. The tank is as wide as one of the walls, taking up the entire area and completely towers him. It could probably house at least five mermaids.

But all he sees is the flicker of a tail, the colour of sparkling amethyst, before it disappears behind one of the large decoratove boulders. Yifan strays from his mother to take a closer glance, hands pressing against the glass. The sound grabs the merman’s attention, except when Yifan gets a better look at him, he sees they’re more of a mer-boy with their chubby cheeks and hands. Yifan thinks he can’t be any older than himself.

“I’m Yifan,” he says carefully, so as not to scare the merman. The other tilts his head in confusion – oh. Right. He can’t hear.

Yifan stands there, tongue out in concentration and eyebrows furrowed. His frown startles the merman until his mother appears by his side and tells him to soften his face.

“Why don’t you blow on the glass and write what you want?” she says. She exhales on the glass and writes hello backwards with her index. The merman tentatively waves back and smiles, revealing a dimple. Yifan gasps and decides he wants him to smile again. He repeats his mother’s actions, but instead writes I’m Yifan on the glass.

The merman swims off to another corner of the tank and Yifan feels hurt and rejection until the other taps on the glass, referring to the plaque in front of him. Yifan runs, ignoring the museum rules, to see the writing on the plaque – Hello, my name is Yixing. Yifan grins and thinks he won’t forget Yixing when he and his mother get home.


	18. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only time they can do this

They are on the beach – the sea is not Yixing’s mother’s domain and the sand too impotent for the nurture of greenery. Yifan just hopes Junmyeon won’t snitch on them.

In the spring and summer months, they meet in secret; sometimes Yixing sneaks back to the underworld, other times Yifan emerges to see her lovely wife. Today, it is Yifan’s turn to meet her halfway. The sand makes her itch, she thinks she’s about to burn, and the sun is so, _so_ bright but it is made bearable by the buoyant presence next to her.

Yixing coyly entwines her fingers with her own and looks up at her as they walk by the bay. Many are out, but to Yifan, it is only the two of them, as it was eons back when there weren’t as many mortals on the earth.

“Are you alright?” she whispers. She has to go on her tiptoes and Yifan has to bend her knees, but their story has always been one of halfways.

Yifan looks at her, looks at her kind eyes, down the slope of her pretty nose leading to her pretty lips. She knows the answer.

“Yes.”


	19. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is enamoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Lake AU because I love the story, and I went to St Petersberg and saw Tchaikovsky's house (/^▽^)/

Yifan’s long legs carry him farther and faster through the labyrinth of trees, but he feels at immense risk of falling to the forest floor. The ground is littered with rocks and shrubbery and fallen branches, but he cannot take his eyes off the creature above – it is now twilight and he is already fast losing it.

He watches as the swan begins to descend and he lets out a sigh of relief; he had been hunting the bird all afternoon, risking the companionship of his hunting group who had long given up the chase. But now, the swan seems to be landing and his perseverance has paid off.

The swan’s path leads to a clearing, a lake illuminated by the faint blossom of the moon. It lands, not in the middle of the lake, but by the shore, enough for the swan to be kept afloat. Yifan creeps closer to the edge and grabs his bow, retrieving an arrow from his quiver preparing to shoot, but he is halted by something he had not thought was possible.

The swan’s transformation takes place before his eyes. It ducks down, submerging itself in the water, but what arises from the water is not fowl but man.

Yifan places his bow back by his quiver and stares in utter bewilderment. He had been expecting to bring back a swan for dinner, but he thinks the man in front of him is a greater prize with his fine features and his full lips and his soft hair.

He decides to take a step forward.


	20. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He become his protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids AU

Yixing raises a small hand to reach forward and draw a portion of the curtain back. When a dart of lightning flashes across the shadows of his room he lets of the fabric and giggles, hiding his soft chuckles with his hands. He loves storms.

A crack of thunder reverberates in his bedroom soon after. Yixing feels trembling from the presence next to him, now enshrouded in his duvet with only a tuft of black hair appearing from the top.

“Gege? Are you scared of storms?” Yixing asks. He only gets what looks like a nod from under the duvet as a response. This is a first – Yifan was always the one who would protect him. He scared off his classmates who would make trouble for him on the playground, held his hand whenever they walked together and would kiss spots where he got hurt.

Yixing reaches over to Yifan to pat him to ease, but the sudden movement only makes the older boy quiver more. He frowns – he’s not doing a good job of being Yifan.

He slides further into the duvet, only to be surprised to be facing Yifan’s front; his eyes are shut and his lips pressed into a tight line. Yixing moves forward to wrap his arms around the elder’s middle. When Yifan hugs him back, Yixing presses his face into his chest and reaches up to pat the elder’s hair in a soothing motion. He thinks he’s done a good job of being Yifan when the latter whispers _thank you_ into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest prompt so farrrrr


	21. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is apt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be taken as an AU or canon

_Yixing_ , Yifan thinks, _is a sunset_.

Sometimes, he is golden and orange and red, the brightest thing in the sky, striking and undeniably beautiful. He is his own light, bathing everything he touches in his brilliance, a moment worth capturing. Yifan is the night who cloaks him in darkness, taking away all of his brightness.

Other times, Yixing is an aurora of pinks and violets, drowning the blue heavens with his bloom. In these times, Yixing is softness and grace, painting everything, _everyone_ , with his loveliness and charm. Yifan is the night who takes away all his colour, his touches staining him grey, then daubing him black.

Yixing is the sunset and Yifan is the night, and he always waits for him.


End file.
